Bee My Love
by turtlelly
Summary: Bumblebee finds himself wishing for a femme, but then a certain someone shows up and he regrets his wish! Bumblebee/OC no flames please this is my first fanfic
1. Chapter 1

Bumblebee sat outside the Autobot hanger at NEST watching the glowing orb in the sky sink lower and lower. Due to the decreasing sunlight, thee usual hubbub of the base had died down and now only the occasional round of guard troops interrupted Bumblebee's thoughts. He usually didn't have any time for deep thinking due to the war, but Decepticon activity had been at an all time low recently, and missions had been few.

Bumblebee was glumly reminiscing on the fact that he was no longer as young a bot as he used to be. Sure, he wasn't nearly as old as Optimus or Ratchet, but his window of opportunity to find a mate was slowly closing. He hadnt paid much attention to the femmes because of the war, and as a result he still had his mechhood. But the problem was, as the war had progressed, most of the femmes had been wiped out, and were now rare. In fact, the only Autobot femme he had seen in the last few years was Arcee, who was definitely not his type.

While Bee sat gloomily staring at the receding sun, a flash streaked across the darkening sky, and an explosion echoed on the sand a few miles to Bee's right. Intrigued, he transformed quickly into his alt mode, a yellow Chevy camaro with black stripes, and sped in the direction of the blast.

As he neared the smoking crater left in the ground, he transformed to his full height and approached cautiously, brandishing his weapon.

A Cybertronian form lay crumpled in the wreckage, whether unconscious or offline he wasn't sure. They were sleek and slim, suggesting feminine nature, and the black patterned with gold stripes and symbols on her armor looked familiar.

Only when Bumblebee carefully rolled her onto her side did he see the spiked Deception symbol engraved on her right shoulder plate. His sensors whirred with recognition as he stared dumbstruck at the femme before him. Her name was Magnia, and they had met before when they were mere sparklings.

Bee's optics flickered, remembering hours laughing and playing with her on a deserted asteroid where thee Autobots had briefly set up camp. A Deception base had been nearby, without either side being aware, and one day Bumblebee had been wandering when he had encountered Magnia.

They had become immediate friends, not realizing they were on opposing sides because they were both too young to have even known what an Autobot or a Deception looked like. Bee recalled that he had thought Deceptions were vicious monsters with fangs, not a small femme the same size as him. That is, until Optimus had discovered where Bumblebee had been sneaking off too everyday, and forbade them to ever see each other again, ordering a tearful Magnia to return to her base at once.

Bumblebee beeped thoughtfully considering the femme. He couldn't just leave her here injured; but he could just picture Optimus' reaction if he brought her to Ratchet for repair. Sighing, he carefully picked up the femme and began reluctantly carrying her towards the base. He was going to have a lot of explaining to do


	2. Chapter 2

Magnia groaned, her optics onlining against the harsh lights. Her systems were reporting multiple failures, and her shoulder plates were severely damaged, so she assumed she must be in a Medbay. But she didn't remember the lights in Knockout's Medbay being so fraggin' bright.

As her optics adjusted to the searing brightness, she realized she was definitely not anywhere in the Decepticon base. Everything here was clean and orderly, from the neatly stacked medical files to the pristine white med berths. Decepticons preferred to live in more dark and gloomy conditions.

A flutter of movement to her right startled her and she wiped around, cannons aimed. A red and white mech froze, servos raised in mock surrender. "Calm down" he scolded in a gruff voice, "You're going to short circuit your wires if you get too excited"

"Where am I?" Magnia asked, keeping her cannons pointed steadily at the mech

Completely ignoring the cannons, the mech walked past her and began sorting files on a desk, "You are in the medbay of the Autobot base. My name is Ratchet, and I am the medical officer for the Autobots". Magnia noticed just then the blood red Autobot symbol engraved on his shoulder plate as he reached for an energon cube on a shelf and handed it to her, "Here. Drink this"

Magnia eyed it suspiciously, "Did you poison it?"

"Do you really think I would offline you now?" Ratchet raised an optic ridge, "After all that effort of keeping you online?"

"Why are the Autobots so concerned with my wellbeing?" Magnia asked, warily downing the energon cube, "What do you want with me? I won't be useful as a hostage, and I will definitely not reveal any Decepticon information"

Ratchet growled, "That stupid mech, Bumblebee brought you here after he found you crashed near our base. Optimus made me treat you, to see if you could offer any information"

"Bumblebee?" Magnia froze

"Yes. I've commed him that you're online; he should be here soon". Bumblebee burst excitedly into the medbay just then, eager to greet his old friend.

Magnia studied the new arrival, cannons raised, before asking hesitantly, "Bumblebee?" The mech before her, tall and muscular, sharply contrasted her memories of a skinny little sparkling mech, but the yellow armor with black stripes was the same, along with Bee's bright eager blue optics.

"Hello…Magnia" Bee's radio sputtered, and he waved happily. He was glad to see she was alright

Magnia stared at him for a second before finally lowering her cannons, "You look…different than when I last saw you"

Bee made a noise that sounded like laughter, "I could say…the same…about you…It's been…a while"

Her violet optics studied him, "Bee, what happened to your voice?"

Bumblebee flipped through radio stations for a while before an announcer's voice finally said, "Megatron"

"Wait, wait, hold on "Ratchet interjected, "You two know each other?" He smacked Bee on the helm with a wrench suddenly, and Bee stumbled back, surprised.

"You risked the lives of everyone on this fraggin' base for some old girlfriend of yours who's a Decepticon?" He yelled ready to charge, "You just wait until Optimus hears about this!"

"Optimus…already knows!" Bee yelled, ducking another wrench.

Ratchet froze, mid swing and stared at Bee curiously, "He does?"

"Yes" Bee gestured to Magnia, who had observed this with an amused half-grin on her faceplates, "He said…for her sake…she better…know something"

"Well" Ratchet subsided a little but still waved the wrench threatingly, "How about we find out?" Turning to Magnia, he gestured with the wrench, "You are nearly back to your full health, although your shoulder plate could use a bit more healing. However, if Bumblebee hadn't brought you to me to patch you up, you'd probably be offline right now. So" Ratchet paused "I suppose you owe us a favor"

Magnia's optics narrowed, "What kind of favor?"

"Well, first I would kindly ask you to swear never to reveal the location of this base to any Decepticon." Ratchet's optics narrowed, "Of course, if you refuse we will be less polite about it"

Magnia locked optics with Bumblebee and sighed, "Done. You have my word" Ratchet opened his mouth, but she silenced him with a glare and continued, "However, I will not divulge any information concerning the Decepticons. You won't be getting any intel out of me"

Ratchet sighed, frustrated, "Well, you have to give us something; otherwise we won't let you leave"

"What are you going to do, keep me prisoner forever?"

"Frag it I don't know" Ratchet grumbled, "Bee, you got us into this mess, you think of something"

Bumblebee was silent for a moment, "Ratchet…did you use up…a lot of the….energon…treating her?"

"Yeah. Why?"

Bee glanced at Magnia, "Would you be…willing to…tell us an…energon…location?"

Ratchet's optics widened, "Good idea, Bee"

"Wait, what's he talking about?" Magnia questioned

"If you were to tell us where the Decepticons are keeping some energon, that wouldn't really be betraying them, because light energon is useless to them" Ratchet said, "Also, saving you rather depleted our energon supply, so you kind of owe us anyways"

Magnia scowled "You fragging Autobots; you're all such extortionists" She glanced at Bumblebee, "No offense, Bee". Bee shrugged and beeped noncommittally

"Fine" Magnia sighed, "There may or may not be a storage of energon at coordinates 43.45 south, 62.84 west. It'll be heavily guarded and you most certainly did not hear this from me" she gestured to the exit, "Can I leave now?"

"Fine. Be careful with that shoulder plate" Ratchet said dismissively walking off into his office. Magnia stood from the berth and began striding towards the exit, but Bumblebee grabbed her wrist

"Wait…Magnia" he buzzed, "You could…stay awhile…if you wanted…hangout?"

A small bitter smile flickered across Magnia's faceplates, "Bumblebee, you are a good mech, and I am grateful to you for saving my life. But" she locked optics with him and said softly, "I hope we never meet again. Because if we do, it will be on a battlefield, and I will be ordered to kill you. I am sorry"

She broke her gaze, turned away, and left Bumblebee standing there, confusion in his sad blue optics. Her spark ached to have to do that to a once good friend, but they could be friends no longer. Her loyalty was to the Decepticons, and it always would be.


	3. Chapter 3

Wearily, Bumblebee trudged back into the medbay to ask Ratchet about the plan of attack concerning the energon storage.

Ratchet couldn't help but notice Bee's sadness and asked gruffly, "Did Magnia leave so soon?" Bee nodded glumly, and Ratchet sighed, "Bumblebee, I hate to ask, but how exactly did you know that femme? You're not going Con on us are you?"

"Of course…not" Bee whirred, "We were…sparkhood…friends. Before the war…was so…intense"

Ratchet nodded and patted Bee on the shoulder plate, "The war has wrought much pain, Bee. I once knew someone who at one time I would have called my sparkmate. But once the war started she was on the other side." Ratchet stared at Bumblebee, "I guess what I'm trying to say here Bee is don't get involved with people from the opposite side. It never ends well"

"You're probably…right" Bee sighed, "When are we…attacking the…energon storage?"

"Probably in a few Earth days" Ratchet waved his hand, "I'll let you know"

On his way out, Bumblebee paused and turned, "Ratchet?"

"Hmmm?" the distracted medic replied

"What…happened to her? The…femme you were…in love with?"

Ratchet sighed, "She was offlined"

"I'm sorry…Ratchet" Bee studied the medic sadly, "By…who?"

"Megatron". Bee's servos curled at the name of the bot that had ripped out his voice, and had caused so much pain

"We'll…get him…someday" Bee vowed

Ratchet laughed bitterly, "Let me know when that happens". Unhappily, Bee left Ratchet to sort his medical files, and went to find Optimus.

The leader of the Autobots was in the east hangar when Bee found him, attempting to break up another scuffle between the twins, Skids and Mudflap.

"Come 'ere ya little frag!" Mudflap yelled, struggling against Optimus, "Ima beat the scrap outta you!"

"Come and get me, glitch!" Skids yelled back, worming out of Optimus' grip.

They both shoved Optimus to the side and tackled each other, punching and swearing. Bumblebee quickly intercepted, grabbing both of them by their necks, bashing them together, and then tossing them out of the hangar.

"Thank you, Bumblebee" Optimus sighed as the twins complained about their sore afts. They sulked away, their differences forgotten as they plotted a way to get back at Bee later

"No…problem…boss bot" Bee whirred, "Ratchet…managed to…get intel…from the…femme"

"Really?" Optimus said, intrigued

Bee nodded, "She knew…location…energon…storage…Ratchet says…a few…Earth days"

"Good" Optimus nodded, "I will begin organizing an attack team" He began to walk away, but paused and turned back to Bee, "You're not going to see that femme again, right?"

"No sir" Bee said firmly

"Well that's a relief" Optimus began walking away again, "Good work, Bumblebee. Now we will have more much needed energon"

Bumblebee beeped a reply and once Optimus was gone, headed for his quarters for a good recharge. He had a feeling Optimus would be including him in the attack team, and he wanted to be at full strength.

However, try as he might, recharge wouldn't come. Bee lay awake in his berth, staring at the ceiling, wondering (and hating himself for it) about Magnia. Who had hurt her so badly that she had nearly offlined? And what had happened to his once lighthearted, carefree friend, who was now a war hardened femme soldier? He supposed war changed people, but did that mean he himself had changed as well? He certainly didn't feel much different, other than no longer being a sparkling. _Frag it,_ Bee groaned to himself; he was never going to get a blink of recharge!

Bumblebee was in a foul mood the following day, which unfortunately was the day Ratchet had planned the attack on the energon storage. It was planned earlier because Ironhide was leaving for a mission the following day, and he was an essential part of the attack team.

So it was Ironhide, Jazz, Bulkhead, Mirage, and an extremely tired Bumblebee that approached the energon storage cautiously. The coordinates were a small cave in the Gobi desert, and there were two brutal looking Decepticon soldiers posted guard outside.

Jazz and Mirage leapt at the two guards, drawing their fire and attempting to lead them away from the cave, while Bee, 'Hide, and Bulkhead hung back, waiting for an opportunity to rush the entrance.

As soon as Mirage and Jazz had the guards' backs turned, the three rushed through the cave. 'Hide took down two more Cons, while Bee and Bulkhead ran ahead to the center of the cave, where the energon crystals lay waiting.

Ironhide kept the remainder of the Cons at bay with his cannons, while Bee quickly began loading the crystals into Bulkhead's alt form. Jazz joined Bee soon and began helping load the energon, while Mirage helped Ironhide with the Cons.

Bumblebee finished loading Bulkhead and quickly commed Ratchet to open the ground bridge, realizing with a sinking feeling that they would have to make two trips to get all the energon.

"Unload…and come…back" Bee told Bulkhead, who beeped an affirmative in his alt mode before speeding through the bridge, with Jazz running after to help unload.

Bee joined 'Hide and Mirage, slashing and punching various Cons. He shouted to 'Hide, "Need…to make…another…trip…How long can you…hold out?"

"Long enough" 'Hide replied, but Bee could tell he was beginning to tire, "Just hurry up" The ground bridge opened just then, and Bumblebee rushed to help Jazz reload Bulkhead again.

Once they finally had him loaded, Bee opened the ground bridge and yelled to 'Hide and Mirage, who backed quickly away from the attacking Cons towards the ground bridge, still firing.

'Hide was almost to the bridge when one of the Cons lunged forward suddenly, slashing him across the chest plate with a blade. Ironhide collapsed, bleeding energon profusely, and Bumblebee swore under his breath.

"Cover…me" he said to Jazz, and leapt at the Con, blasting him with his cannon, while Jazz fired at the other one, keeping him at bay. Mirage and Bulkhead had already gone through and the ground bridge was beginning to close.

Bee quickly ripped off the Con's helm and scooped up Ironhide, rushing through the bridge, with Jazz following closely behind. They burst into the med bay and Bee laid 'Hide on the berth for Ratchet to examine.

After a few agonizing minutes, Ratchet finally grumbled, "It looks worse than it is. The cut wasn't very deep, but it struck a major energon line, which is why he lost so much energon. I should be able to repair it soon." Ratchet glanced up at all the concerned Autobots crowded in the med bay, "But not with all of you breathing down my neck; every bot out!"

Disgruntled, but satisfied 'Hide was in good care, everyone filed out of the med bay and went about their business. Bumblebee went to help Wheeljack unload Bulkhead and store the energon in the storage vault.

"This energon should last us for a while" Wheeljack said, "Good work, Bee"

Bee whirred unhappily, "Wish…'Hide…hadn't gotten…hurt"

"He's a tough bot; I think he'll be alright" Wheeljack shrugged, "Plus, Ratchet is a very talented medic"

Bee caught the admiring tone in Wheeljack's voice and couldn't help but smile a little. He had a small crush on the medic, who was of course too busy to notice the scatterbrained inventor.

"Do you…still like…Ratchet?" Bee teased

"Keep your voice down, Bee!" Wheeljack hissed, cuffing Bee on the ear, "Of course I don't!"

Bee emitted his strange laughing noise again as Wheeljack glared at him, "Can't…lie to me!"

Wheeljack sighed, "I can't, you're right. I can't stop thinking about him, Bee! It's annoying, and it's distracting me from my work"

Bee hmmd sympathetically, wondering if how he couldn't stop thinking about Magnia was the same as Wheeljack's predicament. Of course not, he chastised the thought immediately. He couldn't have a crush on Magnia; he barely even knew her.

"What should I do, Bee?" Wheeljack asked

Bee shrugged, "Try to…ignore it…I guess"

"Great advice" Wheeljack said glumly

"Sorry" Bee finished stacking the energon and waved, "See you later…wheel…jack". Bee headed back to his quarters, ready to again attempt at recharge. It came easier this time, probably because he was already very tired, but it was still a restless recharge.


	4. Chapter 4

Over the next few weeks, Bumblebee began to notice a dull ache radiating over his entire body, and the pain only increased over time. This, coupled with quite a few sleepless nights, concerned him, so he went to Ratchet. Ironhide had been repaired and released from the med bay (much to Ratchet's relief; the weapons specialist hated being cooped up), so Ratchet didn't have any other patients to attend to.

After performing a full scan, Ratchet eyed Bumblebee, "Well, I can't seem to find anything wrong in your systems, which limits the amount of things that could be bothering you". He began rifling through medical datapads, "Tell me, what is it that's keeping you up at night? Anything specific?"

Bee flushed, "Well…just thinking about…someone"

"Ah" Ratchet caught his meaning immediately, "I won't ask who" He flipped through one datapad until he found what he was looking for and showed it to Bumblebee, "I think this is what you might have". The page showed the silhouettes of a mech and a femme holding servos. The text below was filled with confusing medical terms in Cybertronian.

"It's called sparkmate's disease" Ratchet explained, "Basically what happens is you meet your sparkmate, and your spark immediately begins attempting to bond with them, wearing out your systems inexplicably. This is normal and I'm afraid the only way to remove the symptoms is to eventually sparkbond with them. Whoever they are, they will be experiencing the same symptoms"

Bee frowned, "What happens…if you…don't…sparkbond?"

"Well" Ratchet considered, "I don't believe I've ever met a bot who didn't want to sparkbond with their sparkmate. Theoretically, what should happen is your sparks will keep attempting to bond until it wears out your sparks completely and you both offline"

"What?!" Bumblebee's radio yelled and his optics widened, "How long...does that…take?!"

"About one Earth year" Ratchet stated and Bumblebee groaned, burying his face in his servos. "What?" Ratchet raised an optic ridge, "All you have to do is sparkbond with them; how hard is that?"

"We both…hate each other! In fact…she told me…if she ever…saw me…again…she would…kill me!"

"Oh sweet Primus" Ratchet sighed, "It's not that Decepticon femme, is it?"

Bee nodded glumly, "If I…talk to her…I'm dead…If I don't…talk to her…I'm dead…either way…I'm dead"

"I'm not sure what advice to give, Bumblebee" Ratchet sighed, "As a medic, I would tell you to try to sparkbond with her as soon as possible, before your condition worsens, but as an Autobot the idea is repulsive. Maybe you should ask Optimus". Bee shook his helm furiously at this and Ratchet asked, "Why not?"

"Are you…fraggin'...kidding me?" Bee threw his servos in the air, "Can you…even imagine…how…disappointed…he'll be with me…for being…the sparkmate…of a Con? He'll….never…forgive me"

"It's not exactly your fault" Ratchet pointed out

Bee shook his helm again, "Don't…tell him…yet…Ratchet…Let me… figure it out…first"

"Fine" Ratchet watched Bumblebee walk away worriedly. That mech is in for the ride of his cycle, Ratchet thought to himself, shaking his helm.

Bee decided that he had to talk to Magnia; he didn't care if she tried to offline him, he was already dead anyways. His only problem was how to get her attention.

Once he left the base, the Cons could track his energon signature, and would probably send a team to investigate. He couldn't guarantee she would be on the team, but maybe he could leave a message she would eventually see.

He drove away from the base until he was far out into the desert. Quickly, he transformed to his full height and began carving his message into the sand with his blasters.

By the time Starscream and Soundwave arrived, Bumblebee was long gone, and only the cryptic message remained. Soundwave recorded a visual of the message while Starscream stared at it, puzzled.

"Well, what does that mean?" Starscream growled, frustrated. The pair stared at the message for a few more moments, attempting to decode it, before returning to the Decepticon warship.

Starscream entered the cockpit where Megatron and Magnia were stationed, with Soundwave trailing behind. Magnia was waiting for Soundwave to begin her navigational training in helping him pilot the ship.

"Lord Megatron" Starscream approached, "We located the Autobot, Bumblebee, outside of the Autobot base" Magnia's servos froze at the mention of his name, and she listened to the conversation curiously.

"And?" Megatron asked, bored

"Unfortunately, he was already gone by the time we arrived. However" Starscream continued, "Soundwave has an image of a cryptic message the scout carved into the sand before he left. We believe it may be a message to another group of Autobots"

The message flashed on Soundwave's holoscreen and Megatron read it out loud, "Mags 1738 NE? What does it mean?"

Magnia's spark sank and she sighed. The message was for her. "Mags" was the nickname Bee had given her when they were sparklings. "1738 NE" was scrambled coordinates. He wanted to meet.

Her servos curled, as Starscream and Megatron debated over what it could mean. That stupid mech! He was going to get himself killed if he wasn't careful.

Quickly, Magnia excused herself to Soundwave, claiming system fatigue, and hurried away. Technically it was true; he body had been increasingly sore as of late, although her systems hadn't detected any malfuncitons. She would have gone to Knockout about it, if it weren't for the fact that he enjoyed destroying bots more than fixing them up.

Magnia exited the ship in her alt mode, a black M-22 jet with gold stripes, and flew quickly towards the coordinates Bee had given. She hoped this would be quick and she could be back before it was noticed she was missing.


	5. Chapter 5

Hi, just a little author's note, this chapter gets a little steamy, but(SPOILER ALERT) they don't actually have sex yet. Also I have finally made up my mind about which version of Transformers this is taking place in. It's technically Transformers Prime(not the movies) and it should really be under TV shows not movies. When I wrote in the beginning they were at the NEST base, I meant the base in Jasper, Nevada. But I did include some of the bots from the movies(Mirage, Jazz) into it, and Wheeljack is the one from Prime not the movies. Sorry about all the confusion guys!

Disclaimer: I do not own Transformers

Bumblebee watched Magnia touch down and transform from inside the cave he had chosen for them to meet. _Primus she looks good,_ he thought to himself, then shook his helm. _Not good thoughts, Bee_ he told himself. He was dismayed that she entered the cave with her cannons raised, indicating she didn't trust him.

"Show yourself" she called, eyes narrowed, once she got deep enough into the cave. Bee gulped and stepped forward; she didn't look too happy

"Hey…Magnia" Bee said nervously, servos raised

"Bumblebee" Magnia said in an even voice, cannons pointed at him, "You have five seconds to give me a valid reason for having me come her before I blast you to bits"

"Good…to see you…too" Bee said sarcastically

Magnia narrowed her optics, "Three seconds"

"Technically…matter of…life or death"

Magnia raised an optic ridge, "Technically?"

"Have you…been having…weird…pains…all over?"

"How did you know that?" Magnia asked curiously

"I have…too" Bee whirred, "I went to…Ratchet…about it"

"And?"

"Sparkmate's…disease" Bee fizzed, "Meet…sparkmate…sparks…attempt to…bond…wears out…systems until…offline"

"I'm sorry to hear that. But what does that have to do with me?"

"Isn't it…obvious?" Bee coughed, "You're my….sparkmate"

"What?!" Magnia stared at him, "What are you talking about?"

"It's been…affecting me…since I…met you" Bee argued, "Plus…you have…the same…pains. And… I can't stop…thinking about…you"

Magnia blushed at the last one, but then shook her helm and began to panic. "No, this can't be right!" she yelled angrily, "My sparkmate can't be a fraggin' Autobot!" Unintentionally, her servos curled and set off her cannons, narrowly missing Bee, who dived to the right just in time. The blast struck the side of the cave and the ceiling began to shake and collapse.

While dodging slabs of rock, Bee noticed a large amount of loose rock directly over Magnia. "Watch out!" his radio yelled as he shoved her out of the way. The rock crumpled, burying Bumblebee, while Magnia was thrown to the side, out of harm's way. She huddled against the wall, her servos above her helm protectively, and waited for the cave to stop collapsing.

Finally, the dust settled and Magnia raised her helm and called out, "Bee?" There was no response and Magnia began sifting through the rock piles worriedly. "Bumblebee?" she called again, this time her voice a little higher. She struggled to lift one large slab of rock and gasped.

Bumblebee lay face down under the slab, multiple dents all over his body. One of his doorwings was crushed, leaking energon, and his optics were dark; he was unconscious.

"Oh, Bee, you stupid, stupid mech" Magnia bit her lip and carefully rolled him onto his back.

He stirred at her voice and his optics onlined. "Magnia" he whirred, looking confused, "What…happened?" He winced, sitting up and tenderly feeling his doorwing, "I think my...doorwing….is broken….Are you…alright?"

"Thanks to you" Magnia said furiously, helping him to his peds,"What were you thinking? You could have been offlined!"

"Why do you…care so…much?" Bee frowned, "You were…threatening to…offline…me five…minutes ago"

"I don't!" Magnia sputtered, "I just don't like being saved by a Bot is all"

"Uh-huh…sure" Bee rolled his optics and gestured to the fresh rock pile blocking the exit of the cave, "We're…trapped" He tried to comm Ratchet, but all he got was static, "No…signal"

"Well that's just great" Magnia said sarcastically, "Trapped in a hole with my Autobot lover. Yippee"

"Hey!...I'm not exactly…thrilled…about this…either" Bee said angrily, "Believe me…you are…the last bot…I would…want as…my sparkmate"

"Trust me the feeling is mutual" Magnia sighed and flopped down on the ground, "Well I suppose all we can do is wait for one of our sides to notice we're missing and come dig us out"

They sat in tense silence for a while, until eventually Bumblebee couldn't handle the boredom anymore, "Hey…Magnia"

"Don't talk to me" she growled, "You are a soldier for my enemy, and you're lucky I haven't shot you in the spark yet"

"Well excuse me" Bee's radio buzzed, ignoring the threats, "But…when people…are bored…they usually…have sensible…conversations…For example…how are…you planning…to deal with…the fact…that we're…both going to…offline…in a year?"

Magnia leaned her helm back and closed her optics"I don't know. Probably ignore it until I offline. At least then I'll die loyal to my cause."

"Yeah…I guess" Bee sighed

Magnia picked up on his tone and opened her optics to stare at him, "Why? What were you planning?"

"Nothing" Bee said hastily, "What you said…sounds…good". After another few moments of silence, Bee asked, "I never asked…what happened…when I…found you?"

"I was thrown from the warship" Magnia said reluctantly. She didn't really want to talk about it.

Bee's optics widened, "By…who?...and why?"

She sighed, "Megatron. He was…upset, because I had failed him on my most recent mission. He broke my wing before he threw me off, so I couldn't fly"

"Jackass" Bumblebee growled

"Hey!" Magnia frowned at him, "Don't say that; he's my leader!"

"But he…hurt you"

"I deserved it" Magnia caught Bee's expression of confusion, "Failure isn't as much an option for Decepticons as it is for Autobots. And anyways I'm perfectly fine now"

"Stand by my…original…statement" Bee shook his helm. They sat quietly again until Bee said, "Magnia?"

"Yeah?"

"What do you…think you…would be…doing with…your life…if we...were still on….Cybertron? If you had…a normal…life?"

"I suppose by now I would have found a good mech" Magnia said wistfully, "Settled down, had a few sparklings"

"Really?" Bumblebee raised an optic ridge, "You don't…seem like…the type"

"What?" Magnia said defensively, "Just because I'm a Decepticon, I can't have plans? That's basically every femme's dream, Con or Bot"

"Huh" Bee shrugged, "I didn't… know that" he studied Magnia out of the corner of his optic and shifted closer to her, "Any…particular…mech…you were…planning to…do that…with?"

Their helms were drawing closer together, and Magnia grinned, noticing how Bee's optics rested on her lips. "I might have a few in mind" she said coyly, "Why?"

Bee blushed a deep blue, "Nothing…I just…" she interrupted him with a soft kiss. Once she drew back,  
>Bee sighed, "This is a…bad idea"<p>

"I know" Magnia bit her lip and kissed him again, deeper this time. He responded uncertainly, wrapping his arms around her and kissing back. He wasn't quite sure what to do; he hadn't really ever kissed a femme before. But when her glossa cautiously entered his mouth and wrapped around his, he gave up and let instinct take over.

Bee pushed her up against the wall of the cave and pinned her servos above her helm, kissing her fiercely. She could feel exactly how much he had been holding back, feel it burning in his lips how badly he had wanted her this whole time. And she had to admit he was kind of turning her on; especially when he began to kiss her neck.

"Bee" she moaned as he bit a few of the sensitive wires in her neck. She let her digits trail across his chassis and felt his engine begin to purr with pleasure.

Magnia's optics widened suddenly, "Shh! Bee I think I heard something!"

They paused and faintly they could hear Ratchet's voice on the other side of the rock, "Bumblebee?"

"Ratchet!" Bee's radio chimed

"Stand back; I'm going to drill through". Magnia quickly shoved Bumblebee off of her and pointed her cannons at him. "Point your cannons at me or he's going to wonder what we've been doing this whole time" she whispered frantically, in response to Bee's confused expression. Reluctantly, Bee raised his cannons and pointed them at Magnia just as Ratchet drilled through the rock.

"Oh" Ratchet's faceplates warmed, "Hello Magnia. Hope I'm not interrupting something"

"Hardly" Magnia growled, switching one cannon to point at Ratchet instead of Bumblebee.

Ratchet raised an optic ridge, "Primus, how long have you two been standing here like this?"

"Not…long" Bee beeped

Magnia flicked her optics toward the exit, "Bumblebee can I speak to you outside?" When Ratchet started to follow them out she narrowed her optics and added, "Alone?"

"Sure I'll just wait here in the dark cave" Ratchet grumbled, "The thanks I get for saving your sorry afts is unbelievable"

Once they were outside Magnia turned to Bee, "Please do not contact me again Bumblebee. This is not going to happen, no matter how much you may want it to. We are on opposite sides, and you are my enemy."

"You can't honestly….say you…didn't enjoy it" Bee smirked

Magnia flushed, "I did not!". Bee replayed a recording of her moaning his name, still wearing that stupid grin. "You had better wipe that smirk off your face before I do it for you" she growled angrily

"I don't know….why you're…so upset" Bee chuckled, "You…kissed me…first"

"Oh, and I regret it very much, you stupid Autobot!" she snarled

"Hey…no need…to get…hurtful" Bee frowned

"No, apparently there is a need to be hurtful, because it seems to be the only thing you understand" she snapped, "You are an impudent Autobot, and I hate you! Now, do not contact me again or I will offline you!"

Bumblebee looked wounded before stomping away, "Fine! Good…riddance!"

"Fine!" Magnia yelled back. She transformed and swiftly flew away, cursing Autobots the whole way back. Bee watched her go, feeling empty and deflated. He didn't notice Ratchet come up quietly behind him.

"Well" he said, making Bee jump, "That seemed to go well. What did the two of you talk about?"

"Nothing" Bee sighed

Ratchet raised an optic ridge, "Well, what's the plan?"

"She wants to…ignore it…so she dies…loyal"

"Well, what about you?" Ratchet argued, "You're simply going to give up and wait to die?"

"What do you…want me…to do…Ratchet?" Bee said furiously, "If she doesn't…want to…then what…can I do?"

"So you're just giving up?" Ratchet said incredulously

"What else…can I do…Ratchet?" Bee sighed, "It's…hopeless"

"Bumblebee, you have to tell Optimus" Ratchet said softly. Bee shook his helm and Ratchet huffed, "You realize he's going to be more concerned about the fact that his adoptive son is dying than the fact that he's in love with a Con, right?"

"He'll be…disappointed" Bee buzzed," I can't"

"Bumblebee, if you do not tell him, then I will!" Ratchet threatened

Bee waved a servo, "Tell him…eventually" He transformed and drove off, and Ratchet groaned and transformed to follow him back to base.


	6. Chapter 6

Disclaimer: I do not own transformers

Back at the base, Ratchet carefully stitched up and bandaged Bumblebee's doorwing; his systems would eventually repair the dents in his body.

"How exactly do you plan on explaining your broken doorwing?" Ratchet said, pulling the medical thread a little too tight

Bee winced, "Easy…doc…I'll say…run in…crazy Con…technically…true"

"And how do you plan on explaining when you suddenly keel over and die in less than a year?" Ratchet argued, "Even before that, your condition will worsen to the point where you won't be able to fight anymore, and barely be able to walk"

Bee scrubbed his face with one servo, "Think of…something"

"Think of something?!" Ratchet yelled, "Bumblebee, sooner or later someone is going to notice!"

Bee sighed, "How long…before you…tell…Optimus?"

Ratchet sighed and closed his optics, "I will give you until four months before your 'doomsday' shall we call it before I tell him. You have until then to convince Magnia to sparkbond with you. If she hasn't agreed by then, then I'm telling him"

"Fine" Bee agreed reluctantly. He knew Magnia would not be persuaded to sparkbond with him; she had told him she hated him, which had damn near broken his spark. He hated having these feelings, hated how a Decepticon could control his emotions that easily. It wasn't fair; if she could do it to him, he should be able to do the same to her. But she seemed to be almost emotionless, a cold stone.

Ratchet finished bandaging his doorwing, and let him leave the med bay. As Bee passed under a doorway, a bucket of cold water fell from the top and drenched him completely. Bee glared up at the twins, who were chortling above him, high fiving.

"Got ya, Bee" they laughed in unison

"Fraggers…" Bee grumbled, "Got my…bandages…all wet!"

"Ah, sorry Bee" Mudflap said and Skids chimed in, "Yeah, sorry man". Bumblebee stormed away, shaking his helm angrily, and the twins followed closely behind

"What happened to ya, Bee?" Mudflap asked

"Run in…with crazy…Con" Bee said quickly. The twins looked at each other and rolled their optics

"Sounds rehearsed, doesn't it Mudflap?" said Skids slyly

"Yeah it does Skids" Mudflap grinned, "I bet he was out with a giiiirl"

"I bet he was drag racing and flew off the ramp" Skids laughed

"Frag…off" Bee said angrily, and the twins rolled away, laughing and calling "See ya later, Bumblebeeps!"

"Hey Bee, what's wrong?" a small voice said, and Bee looked down to find Raf

"Raf!" Bee said happily, his bad mood instantly cheered, "I didn't…know…you were…here!"

"Just got here" the small spiky haired boy climbed a ladder to a platform, so he could be almost level with Bee, "Bulkhead gave me a ride when he picked up Miko. Bee what happened to your doorwing?"

"Crazy…Con" Bee sighed

"Bee, come on you don't have to lie to me, you can tell me anything" Raf smiled

Bee stared sadly at the small human. He desperately wanted to have someone other than Ratchet to talk to about this, a friend. But his human friend was so young, and had his own troubles to worry about; he didn't need to be worried about one of his best friends dying. Also Bee would feel guilty telling Raf and not telling Optimus.

"Can't…yet…haven't told…Optimus" Bee sighed, "Thanks…though…Raf"

Raf waved it off, "It's ok, you can tell me whenever you feel like it"

A small grin formed on Bee's faceplates, "You know…. I don't…have any…missions…right now…if you wanna…go for a drive"

Raf's eyes got big as marbles, "Yeah, totally!" He grinned

So they sped out of the base and down the dusty road, with Raf whooping excitedly out the passenger window. Laughing at Raf's antics, Bee managed to forget his troubles, at least for a little while.

Magnia snuck back onto the ship, cautiously glancing left and right before heading towards her quarters. She had almost reached them, when a large figure slid out of the shadows, blocking her path.

Magnia gasped and stuttered, "L-lord Megatron! Forgive me, I didn't see you there"

"Magnia" Megatron said in that smooth, sinister voice of his, "I was beginning to worry. No one has seen you aboard the ship for several hours"

She laughed nervously, "Just went for a little flight is all, to stretch my wings. It helps me clear my thoughts"

Megatron studied her intently before nodding, saying gravely, "Just remember where your loyalties lie, Magnia" before walking away. Magnia exhaled nervously, before entering her quarters. But before she could flop tiredly onto her berth, a figure jumped out from behind the door and tackled her, making her scream

"Gotcha!" the femme giggled and Magnia groaned

"Roulette, I swear someday you're gonna give me a spark attack" she laughed. Magnia had very few friends on the Decepticon ship, due to most of the Decepticons being all dark and gloomy, but her main sources of companionship were Roulette and surprisingly Knockout. Roulette was a cheery femme with a red and silver paint job, and she was one of the fastest moving Decepticons on the ship. As a result, she had earned the title of messenger.

"So where have you been hiding?" Roulette asked slyly, "And don't give me that 'I was just stretching my wings' because that was pure bullshit'

Magnia blushed, "I um, I was…"

"What's his name?" Roulette asked with a wink

"What?" Magnia gulped, "I never said anything about a guy"

"Oh please it's so obvious" Roulette rolled her optics, "The only time you're ever like this is when it's over a guy. Soooo his name?"

Magnia hmmped, "So not telling you"

Roulette grinned and said in a soft, hypnotizing voice, "Maybe you should think about how you feel when you're with him. His arms around you, whispering in your ear" Magnia sighed dreamily and nodded, so Roulette continued, "Maybe you'll whisper his name back, because you know how much that turns him on"

"B-"Magnia began, but stopped realizing what Roulette was doing. "You fragger!" she yelled angrily, her faceplates flushing, "You said you wouldn't do that anymore!" In addition to having super speed, Roulette was also an accomplished hypnotist, after practicing for many cycles.

Roulette cackled evilly, "I almost had you, too. So his name starts with a B?" her optics popped, "Is it Barricade?"

"No"

"Bonecrusher?"

"Ew, no"

"Brawl?"

"Forget it, Roulette I'm not telling you!" Magnia yelled, "You don't even know him, anyways"

"Fine" Roulette pouted, and then cheered instantly, "I'm gonna go see if Knockout needs any help with anything". Roulette had a huge crush on the self-absorbed medic, although he very rarely took notice of her affections. She sped happily out of the room, and Magnia sighed, relived to have a moment to herself to think things over.

Apparently Bumblebee was her sparkmate. But how could that be? She didn't even like him, he was a fraggin' Autobot! Magnia groaned burying her faceplates in her pillow; why did she have to be sparked to an Autobot?

Even she couldn't deny the way her faceplates warmed whenever he was near her, or how much her spark glitched. But she couldn't admit it, not to anybody; and certainly not to Bumblebee!

What had Megatron meant, remember where your loyalties lie? Magnia wondered, staring at her ceiling. He couldn't possibly know could he? What if he did? She would be executed for treason against her fellow Decepticons, and Megatron would probably hunt down Bumblebee as well. Both thoughts made her equally nervous and scared. She would have to be more careful from now on, and stay away from Bumblebee.

This resolved, she began to allow herself to drift off into recharge. But while she slept, her processor dreamt of Bee. She saw his sad, tearful optics when she had lied to him, saying she hated him, and felt his soft, sweet, unsure kisses again.

When she awoke the next morning after her restless recharge, the dreams had faded from her processor. But she was still left with the feeling of guilt and Bee's lips on her own.


	7. Chapter 7

Author's note: I probably wont be updating the story after this for a while( holidays and stuff) but just sit tight ok guys? I'm sowwy

Disclaimer: I do not own transformers

It has now been about four months since Bumblebee first met Magnia. In this time, the Decepticons and Autobots have been struggling to gain all four Omega keys to revive their home planet, Cybertron. The Autobots have just lost the three Omega keys they had to Starscream and his tricky red energon, and Starscream has now given the four Omega keys to Megatron.

Bumblebee was currently in the base, watching Optimus use the forge of Solus Prime to turn their ground bridge into a space bridge. The Autobots were preparing for a battle on Cybertron over the Omega lock.

"Hey Bee" Wheeljack came up behind him, "How's it going? You nervous?"

"Fate of…our world…is at…stake…'Course I'm…nervous"

"Can't you just imagine if Cybertron is restored?" Wheeljack sighed, "We would finally have our home back"

"Would be…nice" Bee admitted

Bulkhead's voice called suddenly, "Jackie! Heads up!" He had just lobbed a metal ball towards him. Wheeljack grinned and snatched it out of the air, but while he did he took a step back, tripped, and crashed on top of one of Ratchet's medical tools.

Ratchet came out of the med bay to investigate the noise and saw Wheeljack holding the crumpled metal. "Wheeljack!" Ratchet yelled angrily, "I needed that!"

"Sorry, Doc" Wheeljack sheepishly handed him the device. Ratchet stormed away, grumbling, and Wheeljack's shoulders slumped.

"Aw, sorry Jackie" Bulkhead apologized. He knew how much his friend liked Ratchet. "Don't worry about it; Ratchet's always grumpy anyways"

"Yeah…" Wheeljack said half-heartedly

"When are you…going to…tell him….feelings?" Bee asked

"Probably never" Wheeljack said glumly, "I'm not even sure he rolls that way" Bee recalled Ratchet's tale about his dead sparkmate, who was a femme, and decided mentioning it probably wouldn't cheer Wheeljack up.

"Well, you can't keep going on like this" Bulkhead argued, "You're gonna drive yourself crazy!"

"If you…feel that…strongly…about…someone…you should…tell them" Bee agreed

"I don't know guys" Wheeljack sighed. Optimus finished the space bridge just then, and called for everyone to gather.

"We must not allow the Decepticons to gain control of the Omega lock" Optimus said in a composed voice, "If they do, they will use it as an excuse to exile the Autobots from the renewed Cybertron, and form their own corrupt system of government. Autobots, roll out!"

All of the bots charged through the space bridge, including Ratchet, who usually stayed behind. He figured he was probably needed more on the battlefield this time than in the med bay. The Decepticons were waiting on Cybertron by the time the Autobots arrived, and had already located the Omega lock.

"Optimus" Megatron sneered, "We've been waiting" He gestured to all of his amassed soldiers lined up behind him, tensed, with their didgits ready on the triggers of their blasters. Bumblebee caught sight of Magnia across the battlefield, and avoided optic contact hurriedly.

"And why would you wait for us, Megatron?" Optimus growled, his servos wrapped around the Star Saber.

"Because I knew your would be idiotic enough to try and stop me" Megatron motioned to Knockout," Which is why I brought some insurance, if you will"

Knockout, Starscream, and Soundwave produced three small glass containers from their subspaces, and Bumblebee, Bulkhead, and Arcee's optics widened. Jack, Miko, and Raf were trapped, helpless in the glass.

"Now" Megatron commanded, "Relinquish the artifacts of Iacon to us and surrender. If you do not comply, we will open these containers, and the lack of oxygen in this air will kill your little human pets"

After looking to Optimus for permission, the three Autobots, one by one, stepped forward, laid down their artifacts, and retrieved their human companions

Once all of the artifacts were in Decepticon possession, Megatron ordered his troops to insert the keys into the Omega lock. With a loud hum, the lock activated, and Cyberton began restoring itself, the once great buildings spiraling upwards again. Suddenly, a space bridge opened above the Omega lock, and the restoring beam shot through the space bridge as well.

"What are you doing?" Optimus yelled to Megatron

Megatron laughed, "Why rule just one planet, when you can rule two? The Omega lock can rebuild Earth into a metal planet, killing all of those annoying humans, and leaving it free for me to rule"

Raf glanced, frightened, at Bumblebee, and then back at the Omega lock's beam pummeling through the space bridge to destroy his planet, his home.

Optimus made a split second decision and yelled, "Autobots! We must destroy the Omega lock; it is the only way to save Earth!"

"But it will doom Cybertron!"Ratchet argued

"Sometimes we must make difficult choices, old friend" Optimus told Ratchet, before sprinting toward the Omega lock, calling over his shoulder, "Get the children to safety"

As a battle between the Autobots and Decepticons over control of the Omega lock ensued, Ratchet began quickly carrying the children through their own spacebridge to safety. Unfortunately the containers they were in were heavy and he could only carry one at a time.

Ratchet had gotten Miko and Jack through and was about to carry Raf when Starscream realized what he was doing and fired a shot directly at him.

Ratchet squeezed his optics shut, praying for it to be quick, but he never felt the shot impact him. He opened his optics to find Wheeljack on the ground in front of him. He had dived in front of Ratchet at the last second and taken the shot in his chassis.

Ratchet stood frozen in shock until Starscream angrily fired another shot, cracking Raf's container. "Hold your breath Raphael!" Ratchet shouted, and half dragged half supported Wheeljack to the spacebridge, while carrying Raf's cracked container under one arm. Starscream fired one last shot, narrowly missing the three, and then they were through the bridge into the safety of the base.

Hurriedly, Ratchet transferred Wheeljack to a medical berth and began attempting to stabilize him. "What in Primus were you thinking?!" Ratchet swore, trying to stop the all the bleeding, "Do you have no concern for your own safety?"

"Apparently not, Doc" Wheeljack smiled painfully

Ratchet laughed sadly, "Wheeljack, how many times have I told you not to call me Doc?"

"A lot" Wheeljack chuckled, watching Ratchet frantically trying to do something. "Would you quit fussing?" He asked Ratchet, "I'm not gonna make it out of this anyways, and you know it"

"But" Ratchet said helplessly, "There has to be something I can do; I can't just let you die!"

"Forget about it" Wheeljack weakly waved a servo, "You did everything you could". His optics grew serious and he sighed hesitantly, "Ratch, I have to tell you something"

Ratchet emerged from the med bay half an hour later, pale and shaken, to find all the Autobots awaiting his diagnosis of Wheeljack. The battle was over, the Omega lock destroyed, and someone had released the children from the containers. Everyone stopped as soon as Ratchet came out and paused, waiting to hear what he would say.

"How is he?" Bulkhead asked anxiously

Ratchet breathed deeply and tried to speak in an even voice (unsuccessfully), "Wheeljack is….Wheeljack has…joined with the Allspark"

A shocked silence stunned the room and Bulkhead's optics began to fill with energon, "No, not Jackie! He-He can't be!"

"Bulk…" Miko started foreward to comfort him, but Bulkhead walked away sadly, trying not to cry.

Ratchet collapsed in a chair and buried his faceplates in his servos, as all of the Autobots slowly wandered away to grieve, occasionally offering a comforting word to Ratchet before leaving. Soon only Bumblebee, Optimus, and Ratchet remained.

"Don't be so hard on yourself, Ratchet" Optimus said softly, "You did everything you could"

"Well obviously it wasn't enough!" Ratchet said shakily, "No one has ever died on my med table before Optimus. I've always been able to save them. That was always my greatest fear that someday I would fail and someone, one of us, would die because of it"

"Not your…fault….Ratchet" Bee said sadly, "Can't…save…everyone". The two of them sat beside Ratchet, comfortingly silent for a while. Eventually Ratchet excused himself, saying he had some work to do, but Bee and Optimus could tell he just needed to be alone.

Bee called after him, "You know…he admired…you very…much right?"

Ratchet nodded, optics cast downwards, "He told me before he…" he trailed off and shook his helm numbly, "I think I always kind of knew anyways". He wandered dazedly into his med bay, and Optimus and Bee went their separate ways as well.

They had lost so much today, Bee thought achingly. A dear companion was dead, and Cybertron's future was lost with the destruction of the Omega lock. Bee thought about Wheeljack, how the base would be so empty without the rough and tough wrecker. What was the last thing he had said to him? "If you feel that strongly about someone, you should tell them"

Bee could almost picture the wrecker saying haughtily, "Well, I did it, now you have to too". Bee decided to follow his last words to Wheeljack, and tell Magnia how he felt; even if she completely rejected him at least she would know. One last thing he could do for Wheeljack's memory.

Agent Fowler burst into the base just then and yelled, "Prime! You have to see this!"

Optimus, Bee, and Arcee confusedly followed Fowler up to the landing pad on top of the base and stared in awe at the sight before them.

A gloomy Cybertronian building spiraled twistedly up into the skies, in the midst of the desert. The Autobot's realized that the Omega lock's beam must have been activated long enough to travel through the spacebridge and construct this monstrous Decepticon tower.

A group of Seekers dispatched form the tower at that moment, and headed straight for the Autobot base.

The seriousness of the situation dawned on them as Optimus said grimly, "It would appear they have finally found our base"


	8. Chapter 8

The base was instantly thrown into panic as Optimus yelled over the comms, "Decepticons have located our base! All human counterparts evacuate, all Autobots report to the ground bridge! This is not a drill!"

Agent Fowler and a few of the soldier took some of the helicopters to keep the Seekers occupied while everyone else evacuated. The remaining soldiers escorted the children through the escape tunnels under the base after saying quick tearful goodbyes to their guardians.

As explosions began to echo above the helms of the Autobots, Ratchet began quickly bridging everyone to separate random locations so the Decepticons wouldn't be able to find them.

Soon only Ratchet, Bumblebee, and Optimus remained. Optimus shouted to the two of them, "Go through! I must stay behind to destroy the ground bridge, so they cannot follow you!"

"Optimus, you'll be killed!" Ratchet shouted back, the fear clear in his optics, and Bumblebee shook his helm.

"I'm sorry you two" Optimus' shoulders slumped, "But sacrifices must be made" The base was collapsing around them as Ratchet reluctantly ran into the bridge, casting one glance desperately back at his oldest friend; and then he was gone.

Bee's optics filled with tears as he looked at the bot he had considered like a father to him for so many years, for what might have been the last time. "Can't just…leave you" Bee choked out, wiping his optics

Optimus quickly embraced him in a hug and sighed, "I'm sorry I have to leave you like this, Bumblebee. But even if I die today" Optimus pulled back and stared him in the optics, a sad smile on his faceplates, "I will see you again someday, in the Well of the Allspark". A beam from the ceiling collapsed nearby, nearly burying the two, and Optimus shouted, "You must go now, Bumblebee! Goodbye, my son"

Bumblebee turned and ran through the bridge, looking back only once at Optimus, and then he couldn't see him anymore. The last thing he felt from the base was the warmth of an explosion behind him before the ground bridge closed.

Bumblebee fell to his knees in a desert somewhere in the world and sobbed quietly for the loss of the closest thing he had to a father, Optimus. The world seemed bleak and hopeless; how could they win the war without him, how could they survive? How could Bumblebee survive without Optimus?

He collapsed face down in the sand and simply laid there, gave up. Not a soul could hear his agony and tears, only the whispering wind.

While the Autobots ached at the loss of their home and separation from their family, the Decepticons were celebrating. Most of them nestled comfortably at the top of Darkmount( the name of the new Decepticon tower), chortling with glee over the destruction of the base. All of the humans' helicopters had been shot down, and the Autobot base was a smoking pile of ruins. Magnia, however, did not feel like celebrating for some odd reason.

She stood at the wreckage, having been ordered by Megatron to find and locate all, or as many as she could, of the dead protoforms of the Autobots. But she approached this task with a feeling of dread twisted in her stomach over what she might find.

What if Bumblebee hadn't made it out?, she thought worriedly. What if she found him dead, his beautiful blue optics closed forever? She shook her helm, trying to purge herself of these annoying thoughts. She didn't care about Bumblebee, she couldn't possibly!

Scowling, Magnia ordered her small team of Decepticon drones to begin excavation and search. They combed the wreckage of the base for many long hours on end, until Magnia eventually sighed and ordered the search to cease. She wasn't sure if the sigh was one of regret or relief, but she knew she would be returning to Darkmount a failure. Not one Autobot protoform had been found in the wreckage, which was not going to please Lord Megatron. She shuddered, wondering what he was going to do to her for her failure this time, but somehow it was worth it knowing Bumblebee had made it out alive.

Reluctantly, Magnia and the other Decepticons transformed and flew back to Darkmount. Megatron ceased the celebrations upon Magnia's entrance and approached her with one of those sinister grins, the closest he could get to a real smile. "Ah, Magnia" He raised a cube of high-grade energon, "The search was successful, I trust?"

"Not exactly, my liege" Magnia murmured, her optics cast down

The cube of energon he was holding shattered in his grip and he hissed, "What do you mean 'not exactly'?!"

All of the Decepticons froze and watched as Magnia tried to say in a brave voice, "We searched the wreckage for hours, my lord. But…" she hesitated, "We were unable to find a single Autobot protoform"

Megatron's optics flowed a furious red as he grabbed her tightly by the arm, "Not a single one? So you have failed me yet again, Magnia!"

"No, my lord" Magnia stammered, "I mean, yes my lord. I mean-"she cut herself off with an agonizing scream as Megatron reached behind her and crushed one of her wings. He then dragged her over to Soundwave by her wing, ignoring her writhing in agony.

"Bridge her somewhere unpleasant" he told him brusquely, tightening his grip on her, making her cry out, "And make sure she has a heavy landing. And as for you!" he raised her up and stared her furiously in the optics, "Do not return to Darkmount until you have done something useful to the Decepticon cause, you slagging glitch! You are a failure, and will be marked as so until you redeem yourself and are worthy to rejoin the Decepticon ranks. Do I make myself clear?!"

"Yes my lord" Magnia gasped, and he released her. She crumpled on the floor in front of Soundwave.

"Get her out of my sight" Megatron ordered and stormed away. Roulette hurried forward out of the crowd to help Magnia, but Knockout caught her and held her back

"It's no use" Knockout said as she struggled, "Soundwave will kill both of you". Roulette watched in horror as her best friend was kicked through the bridge by Soundwave and vanished.

Magnia suddenly felt herself falling through the air, and as she glanced below her, her optics widened. The sandy floor of a desert was fast approaching, and she desperately tried to right herself so she could fly. But her wing! It was no use. Magnia braced for impact and felt her left leg snap and shatter beneath her as she landed. She screamed in agony and sank into blackness as the pain overwhelmed her systems and she offlined.


	9. Chapter 9

Bumblebee finally raised himself up from the cool dessert sand and began to stumble forward. Optimus wouldn't have wanted him to give up so easily; he had to keep fighting for the Autobot cause. A dull ache formed in his spark chamber as he dragged himself through the dessert; he had to try and regroup with the other Autobots. But he had no idea where he was, or where anyone else was for that matter. He decided to just walk until he found something, trusting his spark to lead the way.

Bee had been wandering for quite a while when he tripped over something metal suddenly and crashed to the sand. Turning to look inquisitively behind him, he gasped.

It was Magnia he had tripped over. Her protoform lay half buried in the sand, her optics offline. Energon was crusted along one of her crumpled wings, and her left leg twisted at an unnatural angle. Her breath was shallow and uneasy.

Why should he care?, Bumblebee fumed, turning his back to her, Optimus was dead because of the Decepticons, because of her! But, try as he might, he couldn't hate her. He cared more about her, about saving her, than his hatred for the Decepticons.

"Stupid…glitch" Bee muttered as he scooped her into his arms, "Come on…better find…medical". He began stumbling forward again, and his jarring steps began to awaken Magnia.

"Bumblebee…what the frag?" she grumbled, her optics onlining, "Why are you carrying me? Where are we?" She paused and frowned, "Did you just call me a glitch?"

Bee wisely ignored her last question, "Found you…offline…here…your leg…broken…can't walk" She winced, feeling the pain radiating over her protoform and Bee narrowed his optics, "What…happened?"

"I'd rather not talk about it" Magnia cast her optics down. Bee nodded and they continued walking in silence for a while until Bee cleared his throat.

"Magnia" he shifted her in his arms, "I have to…gotta…tell you…something"

She glanced suspiciously up at him, noticing his blue blush, and her optics hardened. "Put me down right now" she ordered, and surprised, Bumblebee obeyed.

"What…doing?" Bee stared at her in disbelief as she began to limp away from him on her good leg.

"I know exactly what you were going to say" she said grimly

Bee stared at her, "So let me…say it…then!"

"No, you can't!" she shouted and then sighed, "You just-you can't, Bumblebee"

"What?!" Bee's optics glowed angrily, "So you're…just not…gonna let me…talk now? Magnia…I…"

Magnia interrupted him by sticking her digits in her audio receptors and yelling, "Can't hear you!"

He grabbed her by the arm and whirled her around, "I…"

"Just stop talking Bumblebee! Shut up!" she yelled and he released her suddenly, making her stumble back

"FINE!" he exploded, optics blazing with anger. He stormed away from her angrily, muttering, "Tell me…to stop…talking…can't even…fragging…talk anyways!". He sat huffily on the sand and folded his arms over his legs. Magnia stared at him, wondering what had ticked him off so suddenly. A wave of guilt hit her quickly when she realized what she had done wrong. His voice.

"Oh, Primus" her optics widened and she hurried after him and sat beside him in the sand, "Bee I'm so sorry. I-I forgot"

Bee refused to even look at her and said nothing in response.

Magnia felt horrible now, "Please Bumblebee you can talk, I'm sorry" After another moment of silence she pleaded, "Say something!"

Bumblebee set his jaw firmly and ignored her, his optics still dark and angry.

"I know what'll make you talk; I'll tell you what happened to me. It'll probably make you mad" she paused, waiting for a response, and when there was none she sighed and continued, "Megatron crushed my wind and then threw me into this dessert, which broke my leg. He says I can't rejoin the Decepticons until I make some use of myself" she sighed and looked at Bee, "Please, Bee? I know this is making you mad; you always get mad when he hurts me"

What she was saying was true, Bumblebee was enraged hearing what that horrible brute had done to her, the only person he cared about anymore. But he still remained angrily silent. How could she do that to him? Didn't she know how frustrating it was, that nobody could ever understand him? And then to have someone sit there and purposely not listen or ignore him angered him so much he couldn't stand it.

Magnia gave up and muttered, "Well anyways, he did that to me because I failed another mission. I was supposed to find all of the protoforms of the dead Autobots in the wreckage of your base, but I couldn't find any. Not a single damn one!" she growled

Bumblebee's helm shot up and he stared at her, his spark skipping a few beats, "What did you…just say?"

Magnia perked up, "Hey, you're talking to me!"

"Magnia" Bee's tone was urgent, "Not…one…protoform…none?"

"No, none" she shook her helm, "We searched for hours. Why?"

Bee's processors raced as he breathed, "Optimus". He must have made it out somehow! A happy grin stretched across his faceplates, and he grabbed Magnia by her servo and twirled her around

"Ow, frag, Bee my leg" she grumbled and he stopped twirling her, "What got into you?"

"Optimus…is alive" Bee's optics shone with happiness, "Thought…he was…dead"

"Well, I suppose that's good news" Magnia sighed, "Look, Bee I'm sorry I wouldn't let you talk before. I just didn't want you to say…that, because then I would be forced to respond and I don't exactly know how I would…"

"Well…how do you…feel?"

She couldn't look at him, she knew his face would make her say things she didn't want to, she wasn't ready for. Finally she sighed and said softly, "I care about you, Bumblebee. But I can't; I'm trying to force myself not to at the same time"

"Why?" Bee tried to take her servo in his but she pulled away

"I can't betray Megatron; I can't betray the Decepticons" Magnia said quietly

"But…you don't…care about…them…do you?"

Magnia thought about Roulette and smiled fondly, "They are my family, Bee. I can't just leave them, especially not after how much I owe Megatron"

"How do you…owe that…slagging…brute…anything?" Bumblebee said furiously

"Watch it" Magnia said, her optics narrowed, and Bee exhaled trying to calm himself

"Sorry…just can't…stand how he…hurts you"

"He's been like a father to me, ever since I was a sparkling, before I even met you" Magnia began to explain her story, "My father and mother were sparked before the war started, but once it did start they were on opposite sides. My mother, whose name was Crossblade, was the medic for the Decepticons before Knockout and my father became an Autobot. I never knew his name or what he did, and I've never met him. My parents met on a battlefield and my father offlined my mother" Her servos curled in anger, "I will never forgive him for that; and I swear if I ever meet him I will offline him. Anyways, Crossblade left me in Decepticon care and Megatron practically raised me"

"Wow" Bee was silent, "Never…would have…guessed…you're…half…Autobot"

"Yeah, I guess" Magnia sighed, "Haven't you ever wondered why my optics are purple instead of red?"

"Explains why…you're…so much...kinder…than the other…Decepticons…Not so…gloom and doom" Bee blushed

"Believe me, I am not proud to be half Autobot" Magnia growled, "After what my father did…"

"Not all…Autobots…are like that…you know"

Magnia smiled at the shy mech, "I know, Bee"

"We should…keep moving" Bee gestured, "Need to find you…medical"

"Right" Magnia began limping and Bumblebee grinned and scooped her up from behind, making her shriek.

"Like I'm...gonna let you…walk…on that" Bee teased

Magnia groaned, "Fine. But this" she gestured to his arms around her, "doesn't mean anything" Bumblebee smiled and began walking.

After a while he asked, "So…is one of…the reasons…you won't…be with me…because of…what your…father did…? Afraid I might…do to you?"

"No" Magnia blushed, realizing how incredibly stupid that sounded

"Magnia" he tilted her faceplates up to look at him, "I would…never…hurt you…never"

"What if Optimus told you to?"

"He…wouldn't" Bee said firmly

"But if he did?"

"I wouldn't…listen" Bee smiled at her, "What if…Megatron…asked you…same?"

Magnia bit her lip, "Bee, I-"

"Never mind…don't have to…answer" Bee sighed, "Think about…this…If…Megatron…really…cared for…you like a…father would he…hurt you?"

"He had to!" Magnia protested, "I failed too many times!"

"Not…judging" Bee stared at her levelly, "But…Optimus…would never…hurt me…no matter…what I did…because he…cares about me"

Magnia bit her lip, "Let's talk about something else, ok?" Bee nodded and Magnia smiled, "Remember what I used to call you when we were little?"

Bee chuckled, "Bumble"

Magnia laughed, "But I couldn't pronounce my 'm's very well yet, so it always came out Bubble. Bubblebee!"

Bumblebee almost dropped her he laughed so hard. He had to stop and struggle to catch his breath while Magnia laughed at him.

Finally, wiping tears from his optics, he choked out, "You were…the cutest little…sparkling…I have…ever seen"

Magnia blushed, "Was not". They went on laughing and talking for a while until their throats became too dry for lack of energon. Magnia noticed Bumblebee starting to stumble more often, how his peds dragged across the ground.

"Bumblebee" she said softly, "Put me down, I can walk" Bee shook his helm and she huffed, "You stubborn mech; you're gonna overload your systems and kill yourself!"

"I won't…" Bee's helm drooped tiredly, "I would…carry you…'till the end…of the world"

Her spark warmed with happiness at his words, but her optics shone with worry. She kissed him quickly on the cheek and murmured, "You're sweet"

Bumblebee blushed a deep blue and grinned happily. His step lightened for a little while, but soon he grew tired again. He was dangerously low on energon, and was worried he wouldn't be able to get Magnia help before he gave out.

Suddenly, a roaring noise echoed across the dessert. Bumblebee and Magnia shaded their optics and looked up at the sky to see a strange ship lowering itself down to land right in front of them.

The hatch hissed open and a tall red and blue mech stepped down. Bee stared at him, mouth open as Magnia asked, "Bumblebee? Who is that?"

"Is this how you greet your former commander?" the stranger said in a gruff voice

Bee stared at him incredulously, "Ultra…Magnus?"

Ultra Magnus frowned in the familiar way he always had, "That's Ultra Magnus, sir"


	10. Chapter 10

Bee continued to stand and gape at Ultra Magnus until eventually he grew irritated and said, "Are you going to just stand there like a moron, or are you going to get on?" He gestured impatiently, "We came all this way to get you"

"Forgive me" Bee stumbled on to the ship and the hatch snapped closed behind him, "Haven't…seen you…in a long time…sir" he paused, "what do you…mean…'we'?"

The familiar helm of a medic popped out from behind the pilot's chair, "You didn't think he'd have been able to find you without me, did you?"

"Ratchet!" Bee said happily

Ratchet grinned, "Good to see you, scout" He noticed Magnia in Bumblebee's arms , "Primus, what happened to her?" Bee glanced down, seeing Magnia had fallen unconscious, and made a series of urgent bleeping noises.

"Right" Ratchet said hastily, "Ultra Magnus, if you would be so kind to take the wheel, so I can care for these two?" Ultra Magnus nodded and stepped forward, but as he did Magnia shifted in Bee's arms, revealing the Decepticon symbol etched on her shoulder.

Ultra Magnus froze, optics widening, before yelling, "She's a Decepticon!" and instinctively shooting at the two of them. Bumblebee jumped out of the way, and quickly ducked behind some crates, optics trained on Ultra Magnus, who still had his cannons raised.

"MAGNUS!" Ratchet burst, seething. He wacked the commander on the helm with a wrench and continued yelling at him, "What were you thinking? Where is your processor at, you moron? Why would you shoot at a wounded soldier, when we are in a moving aircraft that does not currently have a pilot?"

"But…she's a Decepticon" Ultra Magnus said, looking so bewildered. No one had ever talked to him before like that, but Ratchet had always had his own ways of evading the chain of command.

"We know, you moron" Ratchet rolled his optics, "Now, sit here, pilot your ship, and try not to blow anything up. All will be explained later when I don't have two patients critically in need of energon"

Ultra Magnus' optics darkened, "How dare you be so disrespectful, medic? I am your commanding officer, and I can easily have your sorry aft kicked off the Autobot team if I wish!"

Ratchet stared him down, "My commanding officer is Optimus Prime, Magnus. If you have a problem with my attitude you can complain to him when he returns. You cannot seriously to have been gone for so long and to come back and have everything exactly as it was."

Ratchet left Ultra Magnus sitting in the pilot's chair, stunned, and went to get Bumblebee, who was still crouching with Magnia behind the crates. Bee stumbled wearily behind Ratchet to a small room.

"Well, it's certainly not the med bay" Ratchet said wistfully, "But it'll have to do" he arranged some of the crates into a raised flat surface, and Bee laid Magnia on it, before collapsing against a nearby wall.

Worriedly, Ratchet tried to hand him some energon, but he refused it. "Help her…first" he panted

"Bumblebee, she is stable" Ratchet said impatiently, "Her wounds are great, but they are already beginning to heal, which is why she went into recharge. You, however, are dangerously low on energon. Drink"

He offered him the cube again and Bee tentatively accepted this time. Ratchet walked back over to Magnia and began to examine her wounds further, "Let me know if you start to feel faint, because you need to stay awake."

Ratchet frowned, looking at Magnia's leg. It was so badly bent, the only way to right it would be to snap it back into place in one quick, painful and difficult move.

Bee looked up inquisitively as Ratchet said to the unconscious Magnia, "Apologies in advance, my dear" Then he placed both servos carefully on either side of her leg and quickly twisted.

"Ahhhhh!"Magnia yelled, optics snapping open, "Primus, what the frag?! Owwwww! Ratchet, what in Pit are you doing?!" she collapsed back onto the makeshift berth, holding her leg, "Frag that hurt!"

"Sorry" Ratchet handed her another cube of energon, "I had to get your leg back in the proper position before it healed wrong, and unfortunately id don't have the correct medical equipment with me" He began rummaging around and found a rudimentary first aid kit, and used the gauze to start bandaging Magnia leg, "I don't have anything to help smooth out your wing, so it would appear you will be flightless until it either heals by itself or you receive medical attention…elsewhere"

There was an awkward silence as they all remembered Magnia was a Decepticon. Magnia cleared her throat and murmured, "Thank you, Ratchet"

Ratchet waved it off, "It's my job" he turned to Bumblebee, "Have you heard anything from Optimus?" Bee shook his helm and Magnia told Ratchet about how she hadn't found any protoforms in the wreckage.

Ratchet sighed, "I've managed to locate all of the Autobot's life signals except his and Smokescreen's. That would mean they are either too far underground or dead. Ultra Magnus and I are currently trying to find and pick up all the remaining Autobots."

Ultra Magnus stormed into the room and in response to Ratchet's glare snapped, "The ship is on autopilot. Now, would someonekindly explain to me why there is a Decepticon femme still alive on my ship?"

"Um, well" Ratchet sputtered, glancing at Bee, who rubbed the back of his neck sheepishly

"It's because I know the location of Optimus Prime" Magnia said suddenly, "They've been trying to torture it out of me; didn't you hear me screaming just a moment ago?"

"I did" Magnus turned to Ratchet, who had a completely blank look on his faceplates, "Is this true?" Magnia quickly winked at the confused medic, who had to hide a grin.

"Of course it's true" he said, managing to maintain his usual bluster

"I'll never talk!" Magnia seethed, "You may as well lock me up; you'll never get anything out of me!"

"Bumblebee" Ratchet said calmly, "If you are feeling better, maybe you could escort our prisoner to the holding cell? I think I'm done with her for now"

Magnia kept her act up, cursing all Autobots to the Pit for Ultra Magnus' benefit, until Bee playfully dragged her out of earshot.

Ultra Magnus raised an optic ridge at Ratchet, "I'm surprised at you, medic. I didn't know you had that in you"

"Actually" Ratchet leaned his helm toward Magnus conspiringly, "I would rather you not tell the rest of the Autobots about our prisoner? I wouldn't want to get their hopes up in case the femme is lying and Optimus is well, you know…Plus, I don't think they'll come to me for checkups anymore if they know what I'm capable of" He flashed his phoniest grin and Magnus seemed to buy it completely.

"Of course. Why don't you lock her in one of the lower cells" Magnus handed him a ring of keys and nodded to the medic, "I should be getting back to the cockpit" he strode out of the room and Ratchet breathed a sigh of relief. He quickly ran to catch up with Magnia and Bee, who hadn't gotten very far because Magnia had to limp

"I told him not to tell any of the other Autobots about you" Ratchet said

Magnia looked at him confusedly, "Why?"

Ratchet huffed, "Well, don't you think they would all recognize you as that crazy Decepticon femme Bee dragged into our base one time and set off like a million alarms? And most of them will not be as forgiving toward a Decepticon as I am, after their base has just been destroyed and their leader is missing by Decepticon servo. Magnia sighed and nodded, so Ratchet continued, "I would suggest you stay down here, and recharge and heal. Bumblebee can come visit you if he wishes"

Magnia stopped walking, "Ratchet?"

"Hmm?"

"Why are you so accepting of me?" she asked, "Why do you help me so much?"

Ratchet pondered, "I suppose three reasons. One is you are very important to Bumblebee".

Bee blushed at this and tried to protest but Magnia smile and cut him off, "Don't deny it; you know it's true" Bee sighed and Ratchet continued,

"Another one is, being a medic, I don't really have as much rage as the Warrior class does towards Decepticons. If I see somebot in need of medical help, I help them. It's my job" he shrugged, "And the last one is you remind me of someone. But I can't for the life of me remember who it is!" he stared at her, tapping his chin plate thoughtfully, "It's been bugging the scrap out of me"

Magnia chuckled, "Well if you think of it you know where I'll be" They had reached the cell and Bee looked at it disdainfully. There was a metal berth, almost no room to move around, and only a small bucket which he assumed was for waste.

"She doesn't….really have to…stay here…does she?" Bee pleaded with Ratchet

Magnia raised an optic ridge, "Bumblebee, I have most definitely seen worse" she entered the cell and sat down on the berth, "Don't worry about it"

"Gonna…go get some…blankets…or something" Bee turned and clomped up the stairs, leaving Ratchet with Magnia

"So" Magnia nodded to the door, "I suppose you better lock me in"

"I suppose". It took a while to find the right key on Magnus' giant ring of keys, but he finally did, locked her in and turned to leave. But he paused and turned back, observing her for a moment.

"When I said you were important to Bumblebee" he mused, "You obviously are. But I have a question"

"Yes?"

"Is he important to you?" Ratchet narrowed his optics

Magnia sighed, casting her optics away, "Let's just say more than I care to admit"

"Because if you break that poor boy's spark…" Ratchet trailed off, "I will offline you. Medic or not"

Magnia smiled, "You are a good friend to him, Ratchet". Ratchet sighed and shook his helm, walking away. _Why in Primus is that femme so familiar to me?,_ he wondered. _It's not her paint job; no femme I've ever known has had that.__It's just the way she acts is so familiar, the shape of her faceplates; I can't place it! _Fuming to himself, he went to help Magnus locate more of the Autobots.


End file.
